This invention relates to a controller and, more particularly, to a controller for use in a game, which has a vibration motor for generating vibrations, and a side button, such as a trigger button, provided on a case side.
Such a kind of a related controller is described hereinbelow with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4. In FIG. 3, key holes 2, to which a plurality of key switches for performing various kinds of operations are attached, are formed in an upper case 1 of the connector. The upper case 1 is fitted into a lower case 3 to thereby compose the controller case.
In FIG. 4, wires of the controller are printed on the top and bottom faces of a wiring board 4 to be accommodated in the upper case 1. Further, slide switches 5 to be operated by side keys, such as trigger switches 5, provided on a side face of the case are disposed on the bottom face of the wiring board 4. Moreover, a connector 6 for connecting wires provided on the wiring board 4 to external wires is provided on the bottom face of the wiring board 4.
Further, in FIG. 4, a vibration motor 8 is disposed in a front portion of a central part of a wiring board 7 to be accommodated in the lower case 3 by being fixed to the lower case 3. Incidentally, another related controller having a configuration, in which the vibration motor 8 is fixed to the wiring board 7 by a holding member, has been known.
Furthermore, contact boards 9 of the side keys are respectively disposed on the left side and the right side of this vibration motor 8 by being held by the lower case 3 in such a way as to extend perpendicularly.
Thus, a wire extended from the vibration motor 8, and a wire extended from one of the contact boards 9 are connected to a wiring pattern printed on the top face of the wiring board 7. Further, a cable terminal 11 of a connecting cable 10 is connected to the bottom face of the wiring board 7. A connector 12 is connected to the other end of the connecting cable 10. The connector 12 is connected to the connector 6 provided on the wiring board 4.
In the controller, wiring boards 4 and 7 are respectively accommodated in the upper case 1 and the lower case 3. The wire extended from the vibration motor 8, and the wire on the contact board 9 of the side key are connected to the wiring board 7 accommodated in the lower case 3 the wiring board 7 of the lower case 3 is connected to the wiring board 4 accommodated in the upper case 1 through the connecting cable 10.
However, in the case of the controller, because the wiring boards 4 and 7 are accommodated in the upper case 1 and the lower case 3, respectively, the configuration of the controller becomes complex. Moreover, because the connecting cable 110 is used for connecting the wiring boards 4 and 7 to each other, this connecting cable 10 impedes assembling operations.
Furthermore, this connecting cable 10 cannot be elongated due to structural causes. Thus, the connecting cable 10 is set to be as short as possible. When such a short cable is used, it is extremely difficult to connect a connector thereto. Thus, the related controller has a problem that this makes it difficult to perform an assembling operation thereof.